Guardians of the Galaxy:Rocket Racoon
by OwlofFICTION
Summary: This is the story of a small little creature who answers to being called a raccoon with really big guns. What was Rocket Raccoon before the Guardians? How did he turn from hero to zero? The origin of Rocket Raccoon are explained.(Guardians Origins Issue 2)
1. Chapter 1

My luck has always been wearing thin but the stakes have never been this high. I was alone in the galaxy. A lone raccoon. Before I was a mercenary, I was just a simple above average raccoon in a hospital. The early days were a blur but I do remember becoming the rocket welding raccoon.

"I need you to kill somebody." the client said.

"I take my money up front." I replied. The client pulled out a bag full of cash. He slid the bag over to me.

"The picture is in there." he added.

I opened the bag and taped to the bundles of cash was a picture of a figure. The picture was of a man slouched down in a throne-like chair. He held a pistol loosely in one hand and a drink in the other.

"King of the Loonies." I muttered. Five long years of this crap. Five long years of tracking this bastard down and I finally had him. After the war I was thrown back home into yet another war. Halfworld was now in a state of disrepair. A few of the Loonies rebelled against the rest of us and an all out Civil War broke out. These rebels already took control of the robots and were threatening our entire society. The thing is Halfworld never had any conflicts or wars but outside had one thing they didn't: me.

I remember the days I used to be a general leading the Siege on the third moon on Dater-Prime. It was in the biggest baddest part of the galaxy. I was flashing back to those glorious days. I was back on that dusty planet where we were surround on all sides. We were left alone on a foreign planet to watch our assault from the planet below. I had made up my mind I wasn't going to deal with this me being the general I took things in my own hands.  
>"The general is dead are dead." a soldier exclaimed.<p>

"We have to get out of here." another soldier shouted. I tried to pull free from my seat belt. I was slowly biting my way through it.

"We need to call for evac!"  
>"Does this count as being AWOL, I don't wanna die."<p>

The fabric was rough to chew but sure enough I was halfway through.

"If we die here my wife is going to raise me from the dead and kill me again."

With one final chomp, the belt broke and I climbed out.

"Listen up."

Everyone continued to panic.

"I said _Listen up_." I shouted loud so everyone was forced to be silent.

"We can't get out of this alive soldiers unless we get up, brush ourselves off, and keep moving."

"This coming from the trigger happy , cry baby Private Raccoon." a soldier chuckled.

"If you weren't a friendly I'd gouge out your eyes," I shot back."It's General Raccoon to you now soldier."

"Who put you in charge?" another soldier argued.

"Yeah!" everyone else shouted.

"I'm going to be the one to end this conflict and get everyone of you home safely." I promised. "Load up."  
>"I don't take orders from you." a soldier said.<p>

"We crashed here approximately seven minutes ago if someone is on their way then their ETA is three minutes don't argue with me soldier." I replied taking out my pistols- one in each hand, loaded and ready to kill.

"I see a small squadron coming from the north." a soldier said, only a few seconds later.

"What the D'ast," another soldier said, banging on what was left of our communication system. "The comms are down."

"We run for the hills to the south and regroup there." I ordered.

"I've spotted snipers on the cliffs." a soldier told me.

"How many of us do we have?"

"Twelve men sir." he said.

"Krutack!" I muttered under my breath. I began to pace the corridor for half a minute before I turned to my team.

"We ambush them," I concluded. "Wait for my signal."

Quickly I went to one of the still hot computers and held my fur until it was only slightly singed. I climbed out of the ship on all fours and climbed forty paces away from the ship. I placed one of my blasters close to arms reach on the ground and pretended to be dead, then I waited for the time to pass. My heart was beating so quickly and time passed so slowly... until finally they spotted me. I kept one eye slightly opened and the other one closed. From this distance I could hear them speaking in their barbaric space tongue. Only two of them approached me each of them had their guns ready but not aimed at me. They exchanged some words in their language before one of them kneel down to check my vital signs. Instinct kicked in and I made my move.

I climbed on the creature's outstretched hand and clawed at its face, as for the second creature I shot him twice with my laser pistol before doing the same to the first creature I was on. The rest of the convoy was now aware but my team was now firing back. I grabbed my other pistol and shouted for us all to charge. Within minutes they were all eliminated. Nobody congratulated me but they stood ready to fight.

"Any casualties?" I asked.

"Only one sir," a soldier informed. "Shot in the arm. He's being treated right now."

I nodded and looked up at the sky. "It is getting dark we need to move. Salvage anything you can and we leave in fifteen."

Everyone began to pack valuable items. A soldier approached me. "Permission to speak sir."

"Permission granted." I replied.

"I was wrong sir," he confessed. "About you."

"Note taken soldier," I said. "You were correct I have much to learn about being a general but I am no warrior. Only a strategist."

"A warrior is only a strategist that makes paper become reality sir." he responded.

"Correct which is why I'm making you my first lieutenant," I said. "I need a warrior. I need all of you to be warriors right now."

A couple of minutes later we were moving out. We were creeping in the tall grass as quiet as we could be I couldn't help but have the fur on my back stand on edge. Then we heard the first shot fired. It echoed throughout the valley.  
>"Everyone down!" I ordered, getting on my belly.<p>

"Is everyone okay?" asked my first lieutenant, whose name I learned was Rison.

Everyone nodded. I grabbed the binoculars and sprinted on all fours until I could get a good view of the snipers. The rest of our team slowly followed me, now in a slow prone stance.

"Lieutenant Rison, I see four snipers." I whispered.

"We need to grab their attention somehow." he muttered, only to me.

"Hand me a flare." I said to the team. Someone handed me an unlit flare.

"General Raccoon is going to light it and run but in that time we need to make it to the hill and neutralize the threat," Rison explained. "Got it?"

The remainder of the team nodded.

I put the flare in my mouth and Rison lit the flare. As soon as red sparks began to fly outward I ran away from the entire group in an entirely different directions.

The first two shots were unnerving. I could feel the wind of the third shot on my back. The entire time I though about the well being of my team. Please be safe. Please be safe.

The last shot rang in my ears and I tripped, dropping the flare. I heard the gunfire above as my team took out the snipers. I stood up and limped toward the cliffs. I collapsed on the ground and continued on until I gave up an just laid there. I was breathing carefully because my ribs were hurting. One of my soldier spotted me and I closed my eyes until they came and lifted me away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It has been a while hasn't it. I don't want to spend too much time on Raccoon because I hope to have a big team up in a couple of issues. This means I will spend hours making ideas to structure the story better and it also means chapters will reach you guys quicker! Expect more Guardians of the Galaxy really soon and enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for your support leave reviews after all I am still new at this thing. I hope you enjoy and stay safe!**

* * *

><p>"Is that how the story ends?" asked my client.<p>

"Of course not." I shot back.

"I woke up surrounded by trees," I continued. "It turns out my men made a makeshift camp."

These were no ordinary trees however. Their leaves emitted colorful fluorescent lights: blue, orange,pink, and purple. The color combinations were endless.

"Sir." a soldier said raising his arm for a salute.

I tried to get up all of the muscles in my body were numb. When I did manage to get on my feet I brushed myself off.

"Permission to speak soldier." I said.

"Lieutenant Rison, didn't know when you would wake up sir," he began. " We got information of a large facility east of here so he went to check it out."

"And?" I asked.  
>"That was three days ago sir."<p>

"How many men do I have?" I asked as I strapped on two pistol holsters.

"Just me sir." he replied.

I looked up at him. "We're going to have to make do."

"Yes sir."

"Follow me." I said leading the way.  
>Together we covered tons of ground in a relatively quick space of time. I had one thing on my mind: Save my team. I was going to complete my goal if it was the last thing I did.<p>

I began to trudge ahead. With each step I had a greater urge to reach my destination. "What is your name soldier?"

"Peter." he said, struggling to keep up from behind.

"We need to keep moving Peter, double time." I dropped to all fours and continued to sprint faster than him. Peter was slowed down because of his heavy gear. Eventually he just stopped and collapsed on the ground. Everything came to a halt as I was forced to go back to Peter's body.

His eyes were closed and he was drenched in sweat."I'm sorry boss.I can't do it."

"Never say 'can't' soldier," I ordered. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir ." he said his eyes fluttering between consciousness and death. I forced him to sip water from his canteen.

Slowly, Peter got to his feet. "Ready sir."

We struggled on for the next hour until we finally broke line of trees.

"Let's rest and go over the plan."

Half an hour later, we had a tent and a small camp fire going. I was cleaning my pistols to be sure they were in the best condition. Peter looked a lot better and was poking the fire with a twig.

"Do you think- they're alive," Peter stammered. "The rest of the team."

I dropped my one of my disassembled pistols and ran over to where I was staring him right in the face. "I promised not one person would die and I mean it."

"Yes sir." He replied wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Lets go over the plan." I said. Peter nodded.

"Stay back and give me some suppressive fire as I flank em.

"Yes sir."

"Get some rest we'll leave in an hour." I said as I poured enough water to snuff the campfire.

I kept watch while Peter wandered off into his sleep. _He's a great kid_, I thought. If I had failed at my promise I had to make sure that at least he made it safe. In silence, I continued to fix my pistols as both of the suns set on the horizon.

* * *

><p>When it was dark enough for a beneficial environment to pursue our team, Peter lead the way and both of us continued east.<p>

Peter continued to push forward. "How are we going to track them;we can't just keep going east."

"I have a fully functional nose." I whispered as I looked down my pistol sights to scan the surrounding foliage.

For the next half a day we pushed with no rest or relaxation until we heard the hum of large engines. Instantly, the both of us knew we were close.

"We find a good position." I said, strapping on a belt of grenades.

Peter began to scope out the unfamiliar territory. "I'll make a distraction with my fire at the north and you can find another way in quietly."

I sighed and took out my silencers. "Good plan soldier."

"Lets go save our people." He said with a grin and ran with his rifle toward the north end of the facility.

I screwed on the suppressors and crawled around the fence. An electric buzz was in my left ear, which was the ear closest to the fence. I concluded electricity must have been running through it. Without hesitation, I began to dig a hole under the fence, just enough for me to squeeze through. As soon as I reached the other side the gunfire began to start.

The alarms began to blare.

I glanced at Peter and he gave me a thumbs up. Brushing myself off. I got back on my two feet. I pushed myself as close as possible to the concrete wall of the facility and continued on. I wasn't going to run out of time, I thought. There was a paranoia in my head and I kept looking at Peter firing and reloading. I let the safety of my cover and crawled out in the open.

Two men with guns opened the door.

"Awww it's just a little raccoon." The first guy said, bending over to get a closer look. I scanned both of there faces and just before the first one could reach out a hand to pet me, I scratched him as hard as I could on the face and climbed up his shoulder then shot the other guy in the skull with my pistol.

"_Nobody_ calls me a raccoon." I grumbled. I wandered around the facility for a while. It seemed much more for testing than anything else but testing for what?

"Where in the D'ast are these prison cells," I whispered quietly to myself. As soon as I turned the corner there was a sign that said "Detention Center" with an arrow pointing at an angle to the right. "That is convenient."

Following the path took me into a straight narrow hallway in which the two guards blocking the entrance saw me right away. I fired a couple of rounds at them but they deflected them with no issue as they approached me doing all sorts of aerobics and flips.

"That is unnecessary." I told them.

" Terminate the threat." one of them said, in an almost robotic tone. Both of the guards attacked together and there was nothing I could do- except... I ran straight toward them and faked them out before I slid right beneath both of there legs.

"I thought you were security," I muttered. "Get better at your jobs, filthy maggots..."

Gunfire filled the hallway and the two guards fell. "Lets go!"

"Peter-" I began.

"Lets go."

The people in their cells all stood up and began to smile. Peter ripped of the control panels and began to work on hacking the prisons shut. In minutes they were all out and loading on their gear.

Peter pointed at one last cell. "What about that one?"

"We should free them." I said.

Lieutenant Rison shook his head. "No time we need to take this base."

"No one left behind. I reminded Rison. "Open it."

Peter opened it up with no issue.

Inside of the cell was dark,the only thing in there was a column and on it was a small box that was tiny enough for me to hold it.

"How do we open this?" Peter said looking for a keyhole or something. I had an answer. I took out one of my pistols and shot the sides it cut right through. Carefully, I peeled away some of the prison.

"It's a plant."I said.

Sure enough inside was a twig in a pot of dirt just stuck there.

"**I am Groot.**"it said in a low rough voice.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

Lieutenant Rison ordered. "We have not time we have to go."

"That's how it ends?" my client asked.

"We got out safe and sound," I concluded. "The war ended and now I'm here."

"What about the plant creature?"

"Groot," I chuckled. "We became best friends and we stick together. So if you're going to hire me you have to hire him too."

Out of the shadows, a six foot tall tree came into view. I knew better than saying he was a plant creature he was my best friend in the galaxy.

"**I am Groot.**" he said, with a smile.

"He is Groot." I concluded.


End file.
